


Lover I Don't Have To Love

by Arktosphonos



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: 6k words of good good wlw smut, F/F, Original Character(s), PWP, this is self indulgent smut of my sole survivor bangin my gfs raider boss oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arktosphonos/pseuds/Arktosphonos
Summary: Ronnie, the newest member of a raider gang, challenged the Boss of the crew, Mass, to a fistfight to show what she's got.She shows Mass she's more than all talk in more ways than one.





	Lover I Don't Have To Love

**Author's Note:**

> This really is a gift fic for my girlfriend ravens-slumber over on Tumblr. 
> 
> If you like it then that's pretty sweet tbh.

Soft leather wraps were snuggly wound around Ronnie’s knuckles. She heard the gentle, satisfying creak of the leather as she clenched and unclenched her fists, making sure they were wrapped comfortably around her hands. Even though this was going to be a quick fight to test her skill, she’d rather not break her hands when throwing a punch. Repeatedly smacking heavy muscle and sometimes bones could do a decent amount of damage if you weren’t careful.

  
Besides, it wouldn’t look good for her reputation to get injured in a practice fight. If she pulled a stupid punch and cracked her hand against bone and caused an actual injury, it would do nothing but make her look weak and stupid.

Several raiders stood or sat around, watching as the two women prepared for their fight.

Earlier Mass had asked Ronnie if she could do anything more than swing a bat, which lead to the former vault dweller, and her ego, to ask for a quick bout of hand-to-hand fighting. She wanted to prove that she was more deadly than she looked, even without her bat.

Mass smirked and had led both of them to a small collection of haphazardly made shacks after that. One was gutted out to have high fences caged around it on one side, the inside of the shack had a long bar well stocked with a large array of different alcohols and a handful of chairs for sitting around to watch the show. A makeshift arena of sorts, she guessed. People filed in, all predatory smiles and taunting jeers at the rookie as they drank from dirty cups filled with diluted alcohol.

The taunts and calls only fanned the flame of the already growing excitement in the former vault dweller.

“What are the rules?” Ronnie asked as she faced her Boss standing several feet away from her. Rolling her shoulders, she exhaled a breath and tried to shake the tension from her body before the brawl. Squinting her eyes, she held Mass under a shrewd gaze. “There are rules, right?”

Just because they were raiders didn’t mean there weren’t any rules. Or at least she hoped so. If anything was allowed this could go from a simple practice fight to one of survival.

Mass cracked her knuckles and then her neck before shrugging. Dropping into a fighting stance she said, “I asked you to show me what you’ve got, rookie. Don’t be a fucking wimp is all I’ll say for the rules.”

Ronnie snapped forward with a strong punch, getting right to it with a cheap, dirty attack ( if the Boss was okay with it, then she was going to use any non-lethal moves at her disposal ). Yet, the raider leader dodged the blow, stepping to the side with little effort. Mass was a good several inches taller, meaning Ronnie had to angle upwards to strike and it left her lower half a lot more vulnerable.

Allowing the momentum to carry her forward, Ronnie balanced her weight onto one foot, then swung around with the other in a high kick and aimed for the raider’s head. The blow connected with Mass’ arm instead as she was blocked and hit solid muscle. Growling under her breath, she pushed forward, trying to throw the Boss off balance only to have her leg grabbed and pulled.

“I said to show me something good,” Mass ground out before roughly throwing Ronnie of balance after a hard punch to her stomach. “With that kind of sloppy work you’ll be dead in seconds, rookie.”

Ronnie set her teeth as she stumbled, lips pulled back into a snarl as her face burned in embarrassment. Her hands covered her stomach after the punch, and she knew there would be a dark bruise formed by the end of the day.

The Boss hit hard.

All around her she could hear the snickers and jeers of the other raiders over the sound of her own heart beating and heavy panting, all of them were no doubt placing bets on when she’d get her ass handed to her.

Fuck them. She was going to win this fight.

She shook out her hands then brought her clenched fists up to protect her face as she looked for the best place to strike. Mass was tall, imposing, and still managed to look cool and collected as usual even while in a fight. Honestly, Mass looked rather bored to be there; like Ronnie was barely worth the time to assess.

Sharp green eyes watched her. Even behind the heavy red paint they hid behind, Ronnie could see the raider’s mind shifting and working behind that intense gaze, taking in every subtle twitch and deciding what to do. She was always calculating her next move and Ronnie needed to get her to stop.

Ducking low, she went to punch Mass in the gut, only to drop lower when the raider boss went to guard her stomach and began to back up a few paces. She rammed– hard, into Mass’ thighs, throwing all her weight into the move and successfully knocking her off balance.

But Mass rolled with the blow, flipping the both of them over and into the dirt. A cloud of dust kicked up, stinging Ronnie’s eyes and blinding her, allowing Mass to successfully pin her as the disorientation worked in the raider’s favor.

Ronnie’s teeth clacked together painfully as her world was turned upside down, and she was laying on the hard, unforgiving ground beneath Mass. Blood filled her mouth as her tongue caught on her teeth, and she spat into the cloud of dust around her before wriggling. The firm weight of the other woman was digging against her back and Ronnie squirmed, trying in desperation to dislodge Mass.

With a sharp buck of her hips and arch of her back, Ronnie managed to get enough of her moved that she could twist out from under the hold and scramble to her feet once more.

She stood, panting, bleeding, and disheveled, before launching out again with a quick punch. Mass, having gained her feet as well, went to block the blow only to fall for the feint and took a sharp left hook to the face.

A delighted noise erupted from Ronnie before she skirted back a few feet, knowing to put distance between them now. No doubt Mass would pay her back twofold for the hit.

She watched as Mass shook her head before charging forward and landing several hard hits; her arms took the brunt of it all. Ronnie managed to block a majority of the attacks, yet Mass was quick with her punches and managed to get past her defense with several blows.

All Ronnie could do for a few pregnant seconds was to block and try and dance out of the way of the heavy hits. She was thankful the adrenaline coursing through her was helping keep the pain at bay momentarily while she continued to fight. If it wasn’t for that she would have been down after being tossed to the ground.

The raiders had encircled them now, the majority of them cheering for Mass, of course. However, several had offered the former vault dweller several good hints that lead to a series of successive hits on the raider leader’s stomach and sides. Mass was quick to protect her face after that one lucky hit. The crowd was crowing in delight with each punch thrown, and more caps kept being traded between filthy, grimy hands as bets were still going on with who would go down first and the time it would take.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Ronnie could see the large pile of caps that were stacked against her favor.

Both women were breathing hard several minutes into the second ( or was it third? ) round of the fight, chests heaving and bodies slick with sweat from the exertion. Blood dappled them both from the multitude of heavy punches each threw and bruises littered their exposed skin.

This had gone from a simple physical assessment to an actual brawl. Ronnie’s pride was at stake now, and she wanted to show she was tougher than most of the grunts Mass kept around as fodder for turf fights.

But the rush of adrenaline was wearing off, and she could start to feel the toll of the fight on aching, bruised muscles. Her arms were starting to get heavy and her brain starting tickling her with thoughts of running, trying it’s best to protect her with the last dredges of adrenaline her body could muster.

She wanted to make this final blow something Mass would remember for the next few days. She at least wanted to do that one final thing before exhaustion overtook her too much more.

As quick as a deathclaw, she lashed out, aiming for the other woman’s sternum in an attempt at knocking the air clean from her lungs and claiming victory. If Mass was incapacitated in such a way, victory would be hers.

Mass leaned back from the attack, forcing Ronnie to overreach and getting off balance again. This time she couldn’t follow the momentum, and Mass grabbed her arm and wrenched it behind her back. Before the ex vault dweller could use her other arm to elbow Mass in the stomach, she found her feet swept out from under her.

This time when she hit the ground, she knew it was over. The metallic tang of blood from a split lip and bitten tongue was less bitter than the taste of defeat.

Mass was hunkered over her, knee digging into the small of her back and the other hand holding her by the neck and pressing her cheek into the dirt as Ronnie puffed and panted while she tried fight out of the hold. The firm weight didn’t budge, no matter how much Ronnie writhed beneath her Mass held firmly onto her and didn’t become dislodged.

The fingers digging into her neck tightened their grip the more the former vault dweller fought, and Ronnie let out a snarl of pain before going lax in the hold.

“I give up.” Ronnie whispered the words, the adrenaline gone from her body at this point and every ache and bruise throbbing. She was pinned and there was no way Mass was going to let her up unless she submitted.

The blood on her face was starting to mix with the dirt and she didn’t want it to dry and cause a disgusting mess, so it was easier to admit defeat so she could clean up and take care of the split lip and bruises. Ignoring the pain that radiated throughout her entire being, Ronnie was still a vain woman and wanted to take care of her face before the wounds set too far in.

“You did okay, rookie.” While it wasn’t high praise, it still stroked the ex vault dweller’s ego and sated the urge to impress the other woman.

As soon as Mass climbed off of her, Ronnie was grabbed by the collar of her jumpsuit and pulled to her feet. The sudden shift from laying prone on the ground to standing disoriented her and she blinked in an attempt at getting rid of the rushing world around her.

The crowd had dispersed at this point, the entertainment now gone since the fight was over and the caps from bets having been distributed. The quiet around them had Ronnie on edge, and even though she was tired down to the cells in her bones, her body was thrumming with nervous energy.

All puffed up on inflated ego even after a losing fight, Ronnie was itching for something to do.

“I’m going to grab a stimpack and get patched up, Boss,” Ronnie said while wiping away the blood that was dripping down her chin with the back of her arm. She knew Mass was strong, but didn’t expect quite a dizzying blow earlier when it completely split her lip open. “Is there anything I can do afterwards? I’m still wound up from the fight and need to do something to shake out this energy.”

Canting her head to the side, Mass’ gaze raked over Ronnie’s body, seeming to size her up again. “Do you want to fuck?”

Ronnie choked on her own spit as she struggled to breath. Her tongue had seemed to simultaneously grow too large for her mouth to handle as well as disappear completely.

“Excuse me?” she coughed out after gaining her voice again. “Do I want to– What?”

The raider snorted out a breath of air, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Ronnie as if she was daft. “I’m not repeating myself.”

Her heart stuttered for a moment behind her ribs at the offer.

Ronnie had no qualms on sleeping around; she did it often before the war and she continued her free roaming nature even after leaving cryostasis and being thrown 200 years into the future. As long as the person was clean and didn’t have any expectation for more, she was down for a quick fuck.

She didn’t expect the offer to be so…. Bold is all. She especially hadn’t expected a notorious raider leader to proposition her.

Now that the question found it’s way into her list of possibilities, she started to ponder on taking Mass up on the offer.

Mass was very pleasing to look at. The taller woman had a handsome face, and was all heavy muscle that were barely clothed at any point. Even now the raider leader was in little more than a harness that kept her breasts strapped down and out of the way, a torn, dirty fishnet crop top, and tight-fitting jeans with tears all over them.

Bruises and dirt coated both of them, as did blood, but all those did were accent the woman’s physique. Muscles were prominent behind the bruises, and the slick sheen of sweat that still glazed the raider highlighted the dips and curves of her body

Those damned green eyes kept staring at her, impatience written all over Mass’ face. Ronnie would kick herself later if she didn’t accept, and the heat of the fight had manifested itself into growing arousal. Her blood was pounding for a whole new reason now.

“Yes,” she replied hoarsely, tongue darting out to wet her broken lips. “Fuck yes, Boss.”

Mass wasted no time crushing their lips together after getting consent, causing Ronnie to let out a low hiss of pain as her recently wounded mouth was licked and nipped in a rough kiss. The piercings in Mass’ lips didn’t help much in tempering the pain in her mouth either.

Blood intermingled with their kiss, adding a metallic twang to the mix of salivas and she found Mass nibbling at her lip to cause more blood to flow. When Mass pulled back to catch her breath, a ruddy trail of spit still connected them. Hands were on her hips and the former vault dweller found her feet lifted off the ground.

She grunted in approval as Mass picked her up, and wrapped her legs around the raider’s waist. Her arms wound around the other woman’s neck and her fingers delved into the short auburn hair and pulled. Her lip was caressed almost sweetly and apologetically by a soft tongue.

Ronnie would laugh, call Mass a sweetheart for taking such care with her if she was anyone else. But they were two raiders on the cusp of fucking in the middle of a makeshift fight arena. She didn’t want sweet and caring at the moment and made it known by the harsh way she scraped her nails against the back of Mass’ shoulders.

Ronnie pressed herself tight against the warm body against her. It had been a few weeks since her last fuck and her hand wasn’t cutting it anymore. Her body throbbed with the sudden, overpowering need that washed over her.

“Are we going to do it outside?” Ronnie asked. She raked her hand through Mass’ hair, catching on a few tangles. Grabbing a handful she forced the woman to look up and at her. “What if someone sees?”

Mass shook off her hand and carried her over towards the bar, knocking away cups and bottles, letting them crash in a broken pile to the ground. Ronnie was placed onto her back and roughly yanked closer by her hips. The back of her jumpsuit scraped against the rough wood as she moved across it.

She made a mental note to thank Mass later for not dragging her bare skin against the rotting, splinter filled wood.

“Everyone knows I like to fuck after a fight,” Mass answered before dipping her head. Her tongue rasped against Ronnie’s throat then bit down on the exposed column of the newcomers neck. She sucked harshly at the skin, intent on leaving a bruise behind. “They won’t bother us if they know what’s good for them.”

A loud moan fled from Ronnie’s lips as she was pinned against the bar underneath Mass, eyes alarmed as she snapped her mouth shut to silence herself.

They were still rather exposed, even after their audience had left. But that just added to the thrill of it all. The intoxication of possibly being seen had left Ronnie damn near breathless.

Ronnie raked her nails down Mass’ back, skittering over old, faded scars before grabbing handfuls of the woman’s ass. An approving grunt rumbled against her neck, and she heard the sound of her jumpsuits zipper being pulled before cool air brushed over her exposed skin.

Her bra was shoved up and out of Mass’ way, but the cool autumn breeze didn’t get a chance to wash over her before a warm mouth attached itself to one of her nipples. Teeth and tongue alike swept over the hardening nub, pleasure cascading over her in increasing increments as Mass alternated between nibbling at the flesh of her breasts and suckling.

Sharp moans were pulled from Ronnie as Mass bit down on one of her nipples before twisting the other between thumb and forefinger and pulling lightly. The former vault dweller’s hips began rocking, searching for something that she could grind against to help relieve herself, even if only a little bit.

Mass shoved her thigh between Ronnie’s legs, allowing the woman to gyrate against her as she continued to play with her breasts. As Ronnie rocked against Mass, moaning in quiet sighs, she shrugged out of the top of her jumpsuit, allowing her torso to become freed from the restrictive and sweaty material.

“Someone’s eager,” Mass mumbled as she kissed back up Ronnie’s throat.

“F-fuck off,” Ronnie mewled, as she ground against the other woman. “Are you going to get in my pants or talk?”

Mass grabbed the newly dubbed raider’s face in one hand, cheeks squished from the grip as she glared down at the obstinate woman. “I should put that mouth of yours to work since you seem to want to run it.”

Ronnie shook off the hand, the urge to snap back in retaliation rising.

A sharp crack broke the air as Mass smacked her thigh. Ronnie’s back arched, eyes fluttering as she let out a breathy moan.

“Did you like that?” The raider was looking at her in puzzlement, brows furrowed as she ran a soothing hand over the area she struck. She spanked her again, making sure to keep the jumpsuit in the way of her hand, and gauged the reaction this time. “Do you want more?”

Ronnie, still consumed by the buzz being spanked had started to cause her, nodded mutely. Her hips started to rock in an even more eager pace against Mass’ thigh. Soft grunts were let out as she ground herself against Mass, climbing quicker and higher towards a quick and satisfying release.

Mass pulled her thigh away, smirking down at Ronnie. Grabbing the woman by the face she delivered a bruising kiss, all teeth and tongue and ferocity. Ronnie kissed back with an equal amount of force before Mass pulled away, panting, “You don’t deserve to get off that easy, rookie. As much as I’d love for both of us to get off as fast as possible, you don’t deserve to mouth back at me while I’m between your thighs. You need to be shown who’s the boss around here.”

With a gentle pat to Ronnie’s thigh, Mass zipped the suit back up, leaving Ronnie blinking and trying to put herself back together as she attempted to piece together what was going on.

Did she piss off the boss enough that she didn’t want a go anymore?

“Get up,” she ordered, pulling the former vault dweller onto wobbly legs. Running a hand across Ronnie’s flushed cheek, Mass hooked her arm around the woman’s waist and forced her to walk alongside her. “We’re going somewhere more private where I can teach you some obedience.”

Ronnie’s eyes sparkled in delight, and she allowed Mass to move her throughout the compound, ignoring the knowing eyes that watched the two of them and frequent wolf whistles. She took it all in stride. Sated by the knowledge that she was going to get laid for the first time since coming here by someone who was well known to be good in bed.

Yet Mass only rolled her eyes and shouted at the others to stop gawking and get back to work.

Mass led her to an empty room with a rickety bed in it. The bare furnishings and little personal effects made it quite clear this wasn’t the Boss’ room, but a spare one that was going to be used for the sole purpose of their little tryst.

Ronnie pulled the door shut behind her and turned around in Mass’ arms, leaning up on her toes to press a barrage of eager kisses against the other woman’s mouth, hands fumbling with the spiked belt Mass always wore.

Her wrists were caught in Mass’ hands, and Ronnie found herself pushed into walking until the back of her knees caught on the edge of the bed and she fell onto the mattress. Mass wasted no time climbing atop her, straddling her thighs as if she belonged there, and pinned the former vault dweller’s hands above her head.

“So what obedience training are we doing, Boss?” Ronnie asked, trying to surge up to capture those lovely pierced lips in a kiss once more, yet the ironclad grip on her wrists kept her from moving too far.

“I’m going to teach you how to beg,” Mass replied. Warm breath washed over Ronnie as Mass whispered to her, voice a low, seductive purr. She kept close, enough to tease and taunt that she could kiss Ronnie, only to pull away at the last second and deny Ronnie what she was searching for.

Ronnie nodded, worrying her busted lip with her teeth as Mass released her. She kept seated on Ronnie’s thighs as she stripped herself of her harness, tossing it to the floor and allowing her breasts to become free from the restrictive band.

“You’re not allowed to touch me yet,” Mass instructed, knowing that Ronnie wanted nothing more than to run hands and tongue over the dusky nipples that started to harden in the cool air.

The slight tang of blood was still on her tongue as she watched Mass undress, first removing her studded belt and throwing it in the small pile of clothes, then shucking herself out of the tight fitting black skinny jeans that were more tears and rips than actual cloth at this point. The black boyshorts the raider wore clung like a second skin, and Ronnie couldn’t help running her fingers over the waistband and dipping inside to brush against the soft skin of Mass’ lower stomach.

Her hands were pinned once more, Mass’ underwear kept in place by the action, and she clenched her hands into fists as her neck was bitten roughly. A loud moan tore its way from her as teeth sank into the tender muscle of her shoulder. She clutched onto the other woman, body shuddering and back arching as pain started to fight with pleasure at the rough treatment.

“I said you couldn’t touch me.” Mass ran her tongue over the abused patch of flesh, soothing it for a moment. As quick as she was to soothe the area, she was just as quick to suck on it as well, drawing the skin between her lips as she made sure to leave a dark bruise behind. Mass took several long minutes to mark up Ronnie’s neck with a beautiful array of hickeys. “Can you not listen? Or are you that eager to disobey me?”

“Sorry, Boss. I’ll keep my hands to m-myself,” the words were moaned out between breaths as Mass nipped at her throat. Ronnie was letting out loud groans with each exhale, her eyes were screwed shut, body arching and hips rolling as her senses were assaulted by the heavy signals that wracked with sensation.

A keening cry tore its way from her chest as Mass bit her again. Spots danced behind her eyelids as she shook beneath the heavy body above her. As soon as Mass released her wrists one hand smacked down on her mouth to muffle the pitiful moans that kept breaking free, the other fisting itself in the sheets and holding on for dear life.

Mass didn’t care about foreplay anymore, it seemed. She was quick to strip Ronnie of her jumpsuit and toss it into the pile of clothes on the floor. Heated open mouthed kisses were pressed against the former vault dweller’s breasts, bra still pushed up from earlier and nipples standing at attention.

She mouthed her way down her body, tongue dipping into the crevice of Ronnie’s navel for a moment before continuing her journey south. Hooking her fingers into the waistband of her panties, she pulled them down mid-thigh before patting Ronnie on the hip.

“Up,” she commanded. When Ronnie didn’t move immediately she smacked her hard on the thigh, causing the woman to arch sharply off the bed.

“Good girl.” Mass praised her, running her hand in a soothing pattern over the area she hit after she finished removing Ronnie’s panties. Canting her head to the side, green eyes bored into grey as the Boss smirked at her. “You look good enough to eat, rookie.”

Ronnie parted her thighs immediately, already wet and aching for the raider’s touch. Her lower lip was bleeding once more from chewing at it. Again she arched off the bed. Electric pleasure coursed through her being as Mass settled on her stomach and ran her tongue through the wet sex in front of her. She rasped her tongue in slow, heavy strokes over Ronnie’s labia before flicking the tip against her clit in fast flutters.

Ronnie’s cries were sharp and broken. Her body torn between rocking in desperation for harder touches or arching away so she could recover from the stimulus.

Her nails raked over the sheets ( one catching on a loose thread and breaking ), and a sob broke free as she rocked her hips forward, desperate for more, more, more as Mass hooked her thighs over broad shoulders and ate her out as if she was the raider’s last meal.

Ronnie rolled her hips in time with the rather rough, yet thorough, sweeps of Mass’ tongue. Stars danced in her vision from the amount of attention that was delivered to her, and she couldn’t help but beg Mass not to stop as she quickly started to climb her peak.

Fingers prodded at her entrance and Mass looked up after pressing a kiss to the inside of Ronnie’s thigh. “Is this okay?”

Ronnie spread her legs wider. “Please, please, please,” she chanted, her entire being shaking as Mass slowly slid two fingers into her. Ronnie stiffened, thighs trembling as the raider slid into her. She clenched and pulsed around the fingers that seated themselves into her.

“Fuck me, Boss,” she sighed out the words, hips gyrating as she rocked against Mass’ hand. Ronnie’s fingers no longer clung for dear life at the sheets but were embedded in the other woman’s hair, pulling and twisting as she mumbled nonsensical, broken words into the warming air around them.

Mass started pumping her fingers into Ronnie, obviously delighted if the throaty laughter that was breathed against Ronnie’s skin was any indication.

“I thought it would take longer to get you into my bed,” she teased, tongue lazily sticking out to run between Ronnie’s labia and pressing hard against the woman’s clit. Sucking the little nub between her lips, she groaned around the flesh, adding a slight vibration element.

The raider was rewarded with a keening cry as Ronnie bucked against her hand and face. Fluttering muscles clenched around Mass’ fingers as she continued to fuck into Ronnie. She made sure to constantly switch the pace to keep the former vault dweller on her toes.

More soft groans escaped from Mass’ busy mouth as Ronnie raked her nails down the raider’s neck and shoulders, digging into the firm muscle and leaving angry crescent shaped marks and welts behind.

A loud scream rang out in the room as Mass fluttered her fingers inside Ronnie, curling them back towards her and pressing against the soft, sensitive area behind her pubic bone. Ronnie began to thrash, thighs gripping Mass’ head as she clawed both Mass’ back and the sheets as she writhed in pleasure.

Mass snarled in pain as blood well up beneath Ronnie’s nails from the last swipe down the raider’s back.

Removing her fingers, Mass grasped Ronnie’s hands and pinned them to the bed beside her. Once she became pinned down, Mass began to growl in delight as Ronnie gyrated her hips against the raider’s mouth. Ronnie moaned while rutting away at the tongue that lapped at her clit.

“Mass, please—” Ronnie began rocking her hips even more, voice broken and ragged from all the noise she had been making since Mass first dragged her into the room. She was trembling from head to toe. Body coated in a fine sheen of sweat from all the exertion she expelled while Mass worked her over.

Mass glanced up at Ronnie from her spot between Ronnie’s thighs. Those infuriating, gorgeous green eyes stared her down. The pupils blown wide with lust and causing her breath to catch in her chest. Ronnie couldn’t look away even if she wanted to.

Blood trickled freely from her bruised and bitten lower lip as she bit down on it to try and muffle the loud cries that spilled out from her mouth. Some were curses, some were Mass’ name, and others were primal, guttural noises that she couldn’t contain.

“Fuck. I’m gonna—” A piercing cry cut Ronnie short.

Her body seized up, freezing for a moment before she bucked wildly and arched off the bed, hips the only part of her as her orgasm flooded her system. She could feel Mass’ tongue working in eager strokes against her clit, lapping at the nub with almost an obscene amount of enthusiasm until Ronnie collapsed, boneless, onto the mattress.

Spots clouded her vision and blurred the room. A weak groan managed to leave her as Mass coaxed her through the aftershocks. Her hips continued to tremble long after Mass stopped licking at her, and one foot continued to twitch from the intense orgasm.

“Fuck, Boss,” she panted out as soon as she found her voice. Mass had worked her way back up Ronnie’s body and was kissing her with abandon.

Sucking on the raider’s tongue, she could taste the tang that coated the muscle that no doubt was her own essence. She wasn’t particularly a fan of the way her own sex tasted, but relished the tongue that slid along her teeth and twirled around her own. She was, one hundred percent, down for a long makeout session right now.

She wouldn’t mind another round of sex, too. Or being able to get her boss off if she was able to.

“If it wasn’t so good for my ego,” Mass said between kisses, “I’d be embarrassed for you about making that much noise.”

Ronnie bit at the raider’s lower lip, tugging it between her teeth. “Next time I won’t make a sound.”

“Is that a fact?” Mass asked as she kneeled over Ronnie, smirk playing on her lips.

Reaching forward, Ronnie grabbed the waistband of Mass’ boyshorts and pulled her close. Sliding her hands over the defined muscles of the raider boss’ abs, she slipped her hand beneath the soft fabric of her underwear. Her fingers were coated in warm wetness from the arousal that was present.

“All this for me, Boss?” Ronnie questioned, a wry smile on her face as she ran her fingers through the woman’s sex, circling her clit with experienced touches. She was light with her hands, keeping the stimulation minimal and making Mass rock against her hand in order to feel more than teasing brushes.

“You see anyone else in here, Ronnie?” Mass chuckled, voice breaking towards the end as she kept her moans stifled behind her lip.

Ronnie wasn’t surprised that Mass swatted away her hands and stripped herself of the last remnant of her clothing, but she was surprised when the boss climbed on top of her and once again pinned her to the bed.

“You have a smart mouth, rookie,” she said, brushing the back of her hand against Ronnie’s lips. “I should get some use from it since you seem to want to be a sassy little shit to me.”

Ronnie allowed herself to be pushed down into the dirty and stained mattress, and even grinned in delight as Mass climbed up to straddle her face. Hands grasped the raider’s hips. Thumbs pressed into the sharp edges of Mass’ hipbones and the former vault dweller chuckled against the warmth that radiated against her face. Her tongue flicked out, quickly getting a taste of what Mass was offering.

Mass rocked forward, a breathy sound leaving her lungs as a tongue trailed between her sex. Soft, gentle tongue flicks that left Mass grunting in approval and grinding down for more.

“Damn, I didn’t know I would eat so well tonight, Boss.”

Mass sat down and covered Ronnie’s mouth completely, keeping the majority of her weight on her knees and tensed in her thighs as she ground her vulva against Ronnie’s face. “Just shut the fuck up and get to work.”

Ronnie’s mouth eagerly attached itself to Mass’ body, the hands she had placed on the raider’s hips urging her to move and rock against her face as she ran her tongue against everything she could touch. She was quick to have Mass moving in eager, sharp jerks as she flattened her tongue and licked in broad strokes.

Mass placed her hands on the peeling wall behind the bed frame, hands splayed wide as she rutted against Ronnie’s face, the slow burning of arousal washing over her in wave after wave as the newbie did her best to please the raider.

Ronnie’s hands grew bolder, sliding up the scarred skin of Mass’ abdomen and reaching up to cup a pert breast. She flicked her thumb over the nipple, humming in growing arousal as this only caused Mass’ hips to stutter, and a sharp moan broke free from the woman.

Mass was slowly becoming more vocal, giving commands where she wanted Ronnie’s tongue and what she wanted the rookie to do with her lips.

“You’re not half bad, Ronnie,” Mass panted out the praise, reaching down to rake her hand through Ronnie’s mussed hair. She pulled the hair she gathered in her hand as she roughly ground against Ronnie’s tongue, nearly doubling over once the probing muscle began to flick in earnest against the sensitive bundle of nerves of Mass’ clit.

Ronnie could only hum in satisfaction as Mass moaned out her approval at the action. Her eyes fluttered shut and she soon could only focus on the taste of wet, aroused flesh, the way the raider ground herself harder against her mouth, the creak of the bed from all the movement.

“I could still give you a few tips for better oral though.” Mass rolled her hips in a slow circle, forcing Ronnie to follow her body’s movement.

A delighted bark of laughter rang out as Ronnie gripped the raider’s hips harder, fingers digging into firm flesh as she indicated she wanted Mass to sit still. Nails scored down Mass’ thighs, and the raider arched upwards, hips stuttered for a moment from the rough treatment.

“Flatten your tongue,” Mass ordered in a breath filled sigh. She tugged harshly on Ronnie’s hair when the woman didn’t follow her orders as soon as they left her mouth.

Ronnie flattened her tongue, running broad strokes against heated flesh. Her face was now sticky and dripping from Mass’ arousal, the raider having thoroughly coated her with the scent of sex. Even after leaving the room, Ronnie was bound to reek of Mass’ scent until she showered.

Groaning between Mass’ thighs, Ronnie licked and lapped at the dripping sex that ground against her tongue. With the way the Boss was rolling her hips and humping against her face, Ronnie could simply stick her tongue out and allow the raider to get herself off and just enjoy the show, but Ronnie wasn’t the one to just sit back and allow her partner to do all the work.

Soft grunts filled the room, and Mass was petting Ronnie’s head encouragingly as she ground herself against the soft mouth beneath her.

“You’re getting better reading my body,” she sighed out the praised, thighs flexing beneath Ronnie’s hands as she moved faster. A broken groan spilled from her mouth as Ronnie expertly circled her clit. “A little bit more, rookie.”

Flushed with pride at the praise, Ronnie made sure to double her efforts in getting the Boss off, using everything she could think of to bring Mass closer and closer to climax.

Soon the grunts started to become lower, more growls than actual grunts, and the raider’s hips jerked in uncoordinated, sloppy moves before Mass tugged on Ronnie’s hair and double over. A low moan left her as she jogged her hips lightly, wetness splashing onto Ronnie’s face as Mass climaxed.

She licked Mass through the aftershocks, groaning at the tang that coated her tongue as she licked up everything the Boss offered her.

Groaning softly, Mass shuddered atop Ronnie for a moment before flopping onto her side next to Ronnie. She accepted the kiss Ronnie gave, and tapped the former vault dweller’s cheek afterwards.

“You’re a pretty decent fuck, Ronnie,” Mass said after pulling away. “Not the best I’ve had though.”

“No wonder you have people lining up to fuck you, Boss,” Ronnie drawled as she stretched out. Wiping her face clean with the back of her hand, she tossed Mass a soft grin. “You’ve got such a silver tongue, after all.”

“Fuck off,” Mass smacked her ass before getting up, delighting in the sharp crack that reverberated off the walls. “Go get cleaned up. Get that lip checked out too.”

Ronnie climbed out of bed and began sifting through the pile of clothes on the floor so she could dress. “This was fun, Boss. We should do it again.”

Mass grunted, already back in her clothes and heading out the door. “We’ll see.”


End file.
